Halo Military Combine
Welcome To The Official Halo Military Combine Wiki FANDOM! Welcome To The Official FANDOM! FANDOM STATUS: ALPHA BUILD. - Commission For The Preservation Of The Combine Order.]] Welcome The ''Halo Military Combine'' is a Military-RP centric Community-based archive database that houses official records for Military-RP Clans that reside within the ''Halo Military Combine's'' borders. This Wiki is overseen by '''COMPCOR, all Combine Citizens are welcomed to interact and contribute to this archive, although they must abide by our Rules and Operating Standards for content creation and contribution. The Combine is always seeking to expand and record the ever-growing state of our Community and the many events which transpire within it. Become a part of history today, and help us maintain our great lore and achievements. NOTICE: AS OF NOVEMBER 2019, THE HALO MILITARY COMBINE HAS SECEDED FROM THE HALO MILITARY ASSEMBLY, PREEXISTING STAFF MEMBERS FROM THE HALO MILITARY ASSEMBLY WILL BEGIN TRANSITIONING OVER TO OUR NEW STATE IN THE FOLLOWING WEEKS & MONTHS. THIS ARCHIVE IS NOW UNDER THE DIRECT OWNERSHIP AND JURISDICTION OF THE COMBINE, EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY. ' '~ ''DIRECTOR OF OPERATIONS'' Overview The Halo Military Combine is a Halo Clan Community Server and Database founded by SalientStrike and maintained by the HMC's Government alongside various Volunteers. Everything on this Wiki is locally sourced directly from the Halo Clan Community and is routinely monitored and updated for continued accuracy and improvements. The purpose behind this Wiki is to maintain a record of past and current events and to allow our user-base to create their own lore for their various affiliations where the Community can interact and inspect various elements to the Role Play aspects of our clans and the Community as a whole. Our goal is to establish a dynamic archive where information can be sourced directly from the Community to allow the Community to have a platform from which Community Contributors can grow their ideas and represent the various unique elements about themselves and their clans. Free to express their values in their own unique way which can be broadcasted to a wider audience for study and collaboration. We always encourage our Volunteers to represent their works with accuracy, honesty, and integrity. Publishing misleading or falsified content especially if done to slander or defame others is not encouraged nor allowed here. At our core, we are a collaborative Community website where any Combine Citizen can build and expand upon. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Please contact SalientStrike#7777 via. Discord to become a Volunteer Contributor today! We currently have ' ' and ' ' on this Wiki. Permanent Discord Server Link: COMING SOON! Combine Click Board What kind of Community are we?=The Halo Military Combine focuses on the Military-RP side of the Halo Clan Community. |-|How can I participate?=Anyone is welcomed assuming they have an open mind and show a willingness to learn. As content creation and management should be handled carefully, and appropriately. |-|Rules & Standards?=''Coming Soon!'' |-|Official Website?=''To be Added.'' Contributor's Guide HMC Wiki Community Staff Members File:Katarn Modern II.gif| SalientStrike (Community Founder)|link=SalientStrike File:Fritz.png| Fritz (Community Founder)|link=Director Fritz File:10-07-2017 22-32-09 (3).png| Scythe (Community Founder)|link=Scythe HMC Wiki Volunteer Contributors Volunteer Contributors Include: Nomad (Volunteer Contributor), Artemis 064 (Volunteer Contributor), and Ares Harju (Volunteer Contributor). History The Halo Military Combine was founded on April 14th, 2018 on the platform Discord. Category:Mainpage Templates Category:Browse Category:Halo Infinite Category:Halo Clan Community Category:Halo Military Assembly Category:Halo Military Combine